Torture
All manner of devices exist for inflicting pain. Each of the torture devices described in this section provides a circumstance bonus that is added to the Intimidate check made by a torturer against a victim—the more effective the device, the greater the modifier. A torturer seeks to learn something from the victim through the application of pain, though sometimes torturers inflict pain for pain’s own sake. The sick thrill felt by a torturer as she clips the end off one of her victim’s fingers, and the visceral charge the torturer feels as she pushes a red-hot brand all the way through her client’s cheek, are intangible drugs favored by the depraved. 'Rules of Torture' The torturer’s victim must first be secured, either by being tied in place, pinned in a grapple, or successfullyrestrained in a stationary torture device. A victim in such a device can attempt to make an Escape Artist check every round against the DC associated with the device (see Table 3–1: Torture Devices, on the following page). A pinned creature can attempt to break a grapple. However, the torturer is generally watching while the victim is being restrained in a stationary torture device or being grappled by a third party. If the victim attempts an Escape Artist check or a grapple check in the knowing presence of the torturer, whether or not the check succeeds the torturer can hit the creature with a coup de grace. Once the victim is secure, the torturer can attempt one use of a torture device against a secured victim (such as thumbscrews on a maid tied to a chair) in a certain time frame (once per round unless otherwise noted). Each device has an associated circumstance bonus that is applied to the torturer’s Intimidate check when the torturer attempts to pry desired information from the victim. The Intimidate check DC is 10 + the victim’s level or HD. Of course, a victim can choose to reveal the information before torture is applied. Merely threatening to use a torture device against a victim can be effective: If the torturer succeeds on a Bluff check opposed by the victim’s Sense Motive check, the torturer can use half of the device’s circumstance bonus on her subsequent Intimidate check. When using a torture device, a torturer can attempt multiple Intimidate checks to attempt to gain the same information, unlike the standard use of the Intimidate skill. A successful Intimidate check indicates the victim yields up the requisite information. A victim can attempt to mislead a torturer, pretending to give up the real information in hopes the torturer will end the pain. The victim’s Bluff check is opposed by the torturer’s Sense Motive check if the victim lies or misleads the torturer during the interrogation. Because the torturer is convinced of her methods—that pain reveals truth, and that torture can’t be withstood—the torturer is more likely to believe even the most outlandish lie. The torturer takes a –3 circumstance penalty on Sense Motive checks to see through the bluffs of those she tortures. Even victims who don’t really know the information sought by the torturer can be compelled to lie to make the hurt go away. The tendency of victims to say anything to stop the pain makes torture impractical in some cases. But even when a torturer feels as if she’s extracted the truth, she may continue the torture anyway. If a victim is brought to 0 hit points or lower through the use of torture equipment, then later healed, the subsequent use of a torture device against that victim doubles the device’s circumstance bonus on the torturer’s Intimidate checks. This doubling only occurs in the second and subsequent torture sessions. Torture Devices as Weapons:' '''Nonstationary items such as pokers and scalpels make poor melee weapons. In melee, torture devices deal half the damage given in Table 3–1, if the device can be used in melee at all. For example, a Medium-size torturer couldn’t pick up and use an iron maiden as a weapon. '''Masterwork Devices': Masterwork torture devices can be made, but do not provide higher circumstance bonuses. They simply exhibit finer craftsmanship and cost twice as much. 'Device Descriptions' Additional sinister devices and other forms of torture exist beyond those presented here. Use the devices described below as a guide to determine the game effects of other forms of torture. Branding Iron/Poker: Heated in hot coals, this iron rod is used to create painful but nonfatal burns. The burn deals 1d3 points of damage and allows one Intimidate check. Dagger: Any weapon could be used as a device of torture, though traditional weapons do their jobs too well—the risk of killing the victim too quickly becomes a concern. If a dagger is used as a torture device, each use deals 2d4 points of damage and allows one Intimidate check. Hot Lead: The torturer melts lead, then pours it on the victim’s skin. Often the palm, the arm, or the belly is the target, but sometimes torturers drip lead on the eyelids or other delicate tissues. Each use deals 1d3 points of damage and allows one Intimidate check. Iron Maiden: This coffin-shaped iron box is laden with spikes on the interior surfaces. Anyone placed inside is pierced dozens of times, and any movement causes more pain. The iron maiden has several settings that determine how tightly the two sides come together when the device is closed. At the low setting, anyone inside takes 1 point of damage per round. The moderate setting deals 5 points of damage, the severe setting deals 10 points of damage, and the terminal setting deals 50 points of damage each round. Once the iron maiden is closed to any setting, the torturer can make an Intimidate check every round. Jaw Breaker: This wood and metal device is like a reverse thumbscrew. The torturer inserts the jaw breaker into the victim’s mouth, then turns a small wheel. As the wheel turns, two opposing plates force the victim’s mouth wider and wider, breaking teeth and eventually the jawbone. The jaw breaker can also be used on the victim in other places. Each use deals 2d4 points of damage and allows one Intimidate check. The jaw breaker must generally be removed for the victim to speak coherently. Needle: Large needles or nails can be inserted into the flesh of the victim in places that maximize pain and minimize real damage. Each needle deals 1 point of damage. Usually, three or four of these are used on a victim per Intimidate check. Pillory: This wooden device, consisting of a frame with holes for the victim’s head and hands, is not a torture device in and of itself. A pillory is designed to confine and restrain a victim. When the pillory is located in a public place, the the torturer, her minions, and even passing strangers can taunt, assault, and further humiliate the victim. Those who linger near the pillory commit acts ranging from simple degradation of the victim to outright physical harm. Each 8 hours of confinement typically deals 1d6 points of damage and allows one Intimidate check. Rack: A long, table-shaped device, the rack is equipped with chains and winches hooked up to manacles. As a crank is turned, the rack stretches the victim’s arms and legs. Each 30 minutes spent on the rack deals 1 point of damage and allows one Intimidate check. Scalpel/Flenser: A finely crafted knife with a short, sharp blade, the scalpel is used by surgeons to cut away diseased flesh. When used by a torturer, the scalpel pares lengths of skin away, then removes a digit or an earlobe. Each use of a scalpel deals 1d6 points of damage and allows one Intimidate check. Flensers are similar knives used to remove the skin from a body. Thumb Screws: This small wood and metal device slowly crushes the thumb or finger of a victim. It causes a lot of pain, but deals only 1d2 points of damage per use. Each time the thumbscrews tighten, the torturer can make another Intimidate check. Tied Down: Anything used to tie down a victim is not a torture device. But if the victim sees many ancillary and/or stationary torture devices nearby (as in a typical torture chamber), the torturer can make an immediate Intimidate check using half of the circumstance bonus for the item in question. The Use Rope check of the torturer sets the DC for the victim’s Escape Artist check when tied down.